


Confessing Sins

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The boys are left to their own devices at Pastor Jim's. And what else to do to pass the time at a church than to confess your sins? And get salvation. Severe misuse of a priest collar and ruler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Not really all that kinky, Sam's sixteen, so, underaged. I so wanted to use rosary beads as well, but thought it would be overkill, I'll just have to save that for a later fic ;).

Thanks so much for reading!  


* * *

Dean clicked his tongue, tapping a rhythm on the pew behind him. Sam was reading through the pamphlets that were left on the seats for the churchgoers, dork.

 

He couldn't believe dad had left him behind, he was twenty for Christs' sake! Sammy sure as hell didn't need a freakin' babysitter, dude was bigger than him, and Pastor Jim had a whole arsenal at arms reach.

 

But no, apparently, a malevolent poltergeist was too much for him. He stayed anyways, good little soldier.

 

The Pastor had left them to do their own things, except there wasn't much to do in a church where you couldn't be loud, mess things up, or commit sin.

 

But then, Dean was never one for rules.

 

Reaching to the side, he lightly ran his hand down his brothers arm, feeling the muscles bunch beneath his calloused skin. Sam frowned, eyes narrowing on the paper in his grasp, stubborn bastard, wouldn't give in easily.

 

Dean was okay with that.

 

Making sure not to make a picture that would give away what he was doing, he slid to the right, pressing close against the warm body beside him. Flattening his hand, he slid it behind Sam's back, maneuvering it into his shirt. When it was concealed, he moved it to the front, fingertips diving into Sam's jeans.

 

Sam jerked abruptly, moving his fingers closer to the heat that was quickly rising, being badly covered by flimsy paper protesting God's word.

 

"Dean. What are you doing?"

 

Hissed breath, lowly said in a shaking voice.

 

Dean smirked.

 

"What d'you think, Sammy? Just passing the time."

 

He saw his brothers eyes shut tightly, trying to gain control just as his index finger skimmed hot skin, causing him to almost fold into himself, trying to get more pressure yet hide himself from it.

 

"Not here, Dean!" Whispered command, pretty hard to do, Sam deserved an award.

 

"You're right."

 

Sam had a moment to look confused before Dean was dragging him by the elbow to the cellar Jim had given them the key to, it was where he kept his weapons, and supplies.

 

When the scarred wood was shut behind him, he turned the key, locking the door. Sam looked pissed, all indignant anger at being manhandled, badly covering the growing lust.

 

"What the fuck, dude. We can't do this-"

 

All other words were caught and muffled in Dean's mouth, the lips open in speech allowing him to dive his tongue in without barrier. And no matter how much will power Sam had, he was still a sixteen year old with a hard on for his brother, and Dean had never seen him refuse him anything when he was in the hazy state.

 

Hands came up to clench his biceps as hips tilted forward and Dean felt Sam raise one of those mile long legs to wrap around his waist, pulling Dean's body flush against him.

 

He lost himself to the feeling for what must have been five minutes when he felt Sam's thrusts become erratic. He had a plan, and Sam would only come when he wanted him to.

 

Pulling away and ignoring Sam's whimpers, he turned to rifle through all the extra stuff the Pastor kept in case something got ruined as it so often did in that other line of work, hunting instincts still stayed no matter what profession.

 

He threw a growling, "Get naked." Over his shoulder.

 

The eager rustling of cloth told him his order was being followed and damn it if that didn't send even more blood rushing south.

 

"Ha!"

 

Holding the white priest collar in his hand, he took the few steps need to get in front of Sam, reaching down to tie the white fabric tightly around the base of Sam's cock.

 

Sam gave a muffled yelp, accompanied by an incredulous glance as Dean leaned up to kiss him lightly, turning him around so that his hands were resting on the desk covered with papers.

 

"Now, now, don't move those, wouldn't want to get Jim mad, would you?"

 

Sam gave an desperate groan, obviously giving up trying to be angry.

 

"You don't get to come unless I let you, understand?" 

 

Seeing a desperate nod, Dean leaned across from him to grab the ruler that was resting on a page of diagrams, flexing the numbered wood as he ran it gently across the tender flesh.

 

"We gotta get you back in the grace of God, Sammy, give you salvation for your sins, so little brother, confess."

 

Sam mumbled something that sounded vaguely like bastard and Dean smirked, bringing down the ruler with a sharp smack. 

 

Sam gasped, swaying forward as his arms trembled.

 

"I don't think that's what I asked for, again." He heard Sam swallow with difficulty, throat closing with the embarrassment and desire.

 

"I- I stole candy bar wh-en I was five."

 

Dean smiled, moving the ruler that had been light stroking the stretch of skin behind his balls to give another smack, reddening the plump flesh.

 

"Shame on you, bro, greed's a bad business, what else."

 

Around the panting, "I hate hunting, do- don't appreciate it."

 

A louder crack and a sharp cry as Sam bucked forward. 

 

"Wrath, and sloth, tisk, tisk, you've been a bad boy Sammy."

 

Sam took a moment to think, knowing the game. "I got dr-drunk when I was thirteen."

 

"Gluttony." 

 

Sam was undulating his hips, pelvis rocking forward as he struggled to get friction on his straining arousal, denied the relief of coming by the pure white strip of cloth. Seemed Sammy like to get spanked.

 

"I want to be normal."

 

"Envy." A sharp tone, even harder smack.

 

Voice shaken with shame and desire, "Whe-nah, ohgod, when we're in one of th-ose redneck town's, I-I sometim-ah's think I'm above the-em."

 

"Pride." Leaning forward, Dean nipped his ear, breathing in the heady scent Sam emitted. "One more." Sam swallowed again, hips now thrust back, grinding into his hard cock.

 

"I want my brothers dick up my ass every goddamn second of the day."

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to regain control as he dropped the ruler and let his hand come down, feeling the heated flesh rubbing eagerly against his own.

 

"Lust, fuck. Sammy."

 

Spinning him around, he locked his brother in a fierce kiss, tongue battling Sam's as he fumbled desperately for something to use. 

 

His hand came around a bottle and he pulled back, bending Sam back over the desk, lower this time as he kicked his legs apart. Looking down at his hand, he snorted as he saw what he held, holy water. Wouldn't make much difference.

 

Opening the flask, he dipped his fingers into the slick water, bringing them at once to the heated entrance.

 

Sam opened up quickly for him, aroused state making him push back into the normally painful intrusion. 

 

Dean added a second finger, hearing his brother's wince he let them rest in that tight heat, barely controlling his trembling. When Sam pushed back, he scissored them, moving to three to stretch him.

 

Sam's desperate voice nearly pushed him over the edge.

 

"Now, Dean, pleasefucknow."

 

Nodding even though Sam wouldn't be able to see him, he poured the rest of the bottle over his dick, getting it as wet as he could as he rested the tip at his brothers flushed entrance, slowly pushing in.

 

With a barely muffled shout, Sam thrust back, taking him to the base.

 

Both were reduced to incomprehensible murmuring and groans taken in by each others mouth. Erratic thrusting and rocking took over their senses as the desk made rough noises as wooden legs slid over stone.

 

Sam pulled away, tears nearly falling down his face with the need and the pain and the want.

 

"Dean, please, please, need to come, Dean." The pleading tone added to the rush of pleasure at remembering the forgotten order that was followed.

 

Leaning back to capture the wide mouth in a slick kiss he reached down, tugging away the offending material and giving the painful arousal fast strokes. 

 

Sam wildly bucked, screaming into Dean's mouth as the long denied relief took him over. 

 

Feeling that tight channel clenching around his cock was Dean's undoing, with one last deep thrust, he came scalding hot inside of his brother.

 

The quiet room was disturbed only by the heavy pants and a slight whimper as Dean pulled his spent member gently out of Sam.

 

Looking around, he found a frock and brought it up to clean both off, lovingly wiping down Sam's cock and thighs were his seed had spilled down.

 

Buttoning up his jeans, he helped the limp body that Sam had been reduced to into his clothes, looking around carefully to make sure nothing looked askew.

 

"Come on, Sammy."

 

His brother nodded gratefully and leaned heavily against Dean as he opened the door, guiding them to the long mahogany benches. 

 

Sam dropped at once, head resting against his chest as Dean stroked his hair, brothers falling into a light slumber.

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean woke to hear Pastor Jim's questioning tones.

 

"Boys, have you seen my frock?"


End file.
